


Things We Use To Share

by vaugelyoffendeddaderror



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Based off Things We Use To Share, Breakup, Just angst all around, M/M, Prinxiety Breakup, Roman angst, So much angst, Things we use to share, Virgil Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 04:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16277843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaugelyoffendeddaderror/pseuds/vaugelyoffendeddaderror
Summary: Virgil knew they were coming to an end soon. He just didn't expect that he would be the one to get up and leave.





	Things We Use To Share

Virgil stood in the small apartment, lost. He knew every detail about his surroundings. Every crack in the wall, every picture on the wall, even down to the exact place the creak in the floor was. But now he was lost. 

He looked at the clock. _**5:04 pm**. _ Roman would be back in two hours, he needed to be gone by then.

_You can have the toaster and the PC_

_Or even my Timothy Green DVD_

Virgil took out a ratty suitcase and began to wonder what he was supposed to pack. They shared everything.

 He headed to their living room. To the stacks of CD’s (mostly Disney thanks to Roman). He took Black Cauldron, The Nightmare Before Christmas, and…his hand hovered over The Odd Life of Timothy Green. Technically, he bought it. But Roman loved it so much. 

He left it.  

_I’ll let you have the couch and the TV_

_Hang onto the jacket that you bought for me_

Virgil moved on to clothes. By the time he was done, the closet was void of almost all dark clothes. He was about to move on when a grey fabric caught his eye. He pulled it out from it’s hiding place to reveal it was _the jacket_. The one Roman had gotten it for him about a year ago after seeing the sad excuse of a jacket he was wearing. It was a rather expensive one too considering the fact that they were both broke college students. Virgil couldn’t keep it. 

He left that too. 

_I don’t really care, you can keep the things we used to share_

_But what did you do with my heart?_

Virgil was about to leave the room when he saw the picture. It was hung up on the wall, the same place it was every day. He stood up and took it off. It was him and Roman on a date. Not just any but the one where they finally said it. Where they finally said ‘I love you’. The look on their faces was so in love and… _happy_. It was before the fights and the silences that seemed to last for days on end. 

He couldn’t let himself leave it. 

_What did you do with my heart?_

_No more fireworks, no more compass_

_You didn’t leave a single butterfly in my stomach_

He sat down and stared at the photo. He closed his eyes and tried to see the image again. Of them both in love. Of Virgil getting that fluttering in his stomach whenever Roman did something for him. Of those fireworks exploding every time they kissed. 

It didn’t work.

_You took my spyglass, no knowing what lies ahead_

_My warmth at night, but left a dent in my bed_

Tears began to spill as he came to a conclusion. After countless nights of leaving the pillow stained wet with tears. After hours spent contemplating what was next. 

He didn’t love Roman anymore.

_I don’t really care, you can keep the things we used to share_

_But what did you do with my heart?_

_What did you do with my heart?_

The realization hurt like a bitch. Years of his life were spent with Roman. Roman had become his constant. Always there for him. Always there. Now…

Now Virgil was leaving.  

_Strip me of my pride, that’s for the best_

_But you also deprived me of a full night’s rest_

_So no more dreams where we pull through_

_And I can’t collect my thoughts ‘cause they’re still with you_

He knew this wouldn’t end up like one of his fantasies where they pulled through. Where Roman ended his relationship on the side and begged for another chance. And actually kept his promise.

This was the real world. 

_I don’t really care, you can keep the things we used to share_

_But what did you do with my heart?_

_What did you do with my heart?_

_I wouldn’t take it back even though I feel sore_

_I meant it when I said what’s mine is yours  
_

Virgil pulled himself up, sneaking a glance at the clock on the wall.  _6:19 pm._ He put the photo back on the wall and wiped his tears. 

He needed to finish what he started. 

_But I need to know, now that we’re apart_

_What did you do…_

_I need to know, now that we’re apart_

_What did you do with my heart?_

__**6:36 pm.** _  
_

He finished packing and was standing by the door. Taking one final look at the place he used to call home. 

_What did you do with my heart?_

__**6:41 pm.** _  
_

He turned to leave but found himself stopping. 

_What did you do with my heart?_

_**6:46 pm.** _

He ran back into his room to grab one more thing. 

_What did you do with my heart?_

_**6:50 pm.** _

And then he left. Not turning back. 

_What did you do with my heart?_

_**7:06 pm.** _

“Virgil?” Roman called as he came in, “I’m home.” Something was off. 

“Virgil?” He opened the door to his room. 

It was empty. Stripped bare of everything that was Virgil’s. He slowly made his way around the room, tears streaming down his face. 

Then he stopped in front of the wall. The wall that he hung up the photo of them two together. The wall that was now empty. 

And that was all it took for him to fall down in sobs. 


End file.
